


Rhyme and Reason

by SwanSongSinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongSinger/pseuds/SwanSongSinger
Summary: Izuna just cannot keep his mouth shut. Maybe he'll learn one day. (Probably not.)





	Rhyme and Reason

“Tobi and Madara, sittin’ in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G,  
First comes- “  
He feels the presence behind him, killing intent evident, in both the person’s chakra and the sword’s cool metal against his throat.  
“Finish that rhyme and the last thing you’ll see is my blade through your heart. Again.”  
“Cruel and heartless! I can see why my brother likes you so much! Oh, Tobirama, take care of him for me, will you?” Izuna fake sobs, clutching at his chest.


End file.
